tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistle Song
The Whistle Song is the last song from the seventh series dedicated to the engine's whistles. It was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 19 August 2015. Lyrics :Engines all have whistles, as everybody knows. :And as they leave the station, you'll hear the whistle blow. :Speeding down the hillside, the whistle's blown with pride, :Driver checks the signal, and whistles one more time. :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell. :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well, :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun! :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song! :Every whistles different; No two will sound the same, :It helps to warn of danger if something's in your way. :Whistles are important, as every engine knows, :Clear the line ahead now, when the whistle blows! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :An engine lost its whistle and could not make a sound. :It really was a problem until one could be found. :'Cause an engine's not an engine if it hasn't got a whistle, :Hear the whistles blow! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :One long whistle means coming up fast, :Two in the fog, give two short blasts. :One, two, three, means clear up the line :Let's blow our whistles one more time! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines blow your whistles, and let's all have some fun, :Engines blow your whistles, Let's hear the whistle song! Characters Series 7 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Class 40 * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Elizabeth * Harold * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * One of the stone-dropping boys * Headmaster Hastings * The Fisherman YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duchess of Boxford * Sodor Brass Band * The Great Composer * The Groundsman Locations Series 7 version * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Crovan's Gate * The Watermill * Crosby Tunnel * Oliver's Shed * Tidmouth Tunnel * Three Tier Bridge * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Brendam Docks * Crosby * Tidmouth Beach * Ffarquhar Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Harbour * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Maithwaite * Callan Castle * Tower Windmill * Wellsworth * Mountainside Runby * Suddery Castle * The Intersection * Wellsworth Scrap Yard YouTube World Tour version * Town Square * Maron * Blue Mountain Quarry * Wellsworth * Knapford * Callan Castle * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * The Dinosaur Park * Wellsworth Junction * The Logging Station * The Coal Hopper * Knapford Station Yard * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Misty Island Tunnel * Tidmouth Sheds * Stone Bridge over Narrow Gauge Runby * The Depot * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Slate Quarry Footage Used Series 7 version * Percy Runs Away * Coal * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Duck Takes Charge * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Sleeping Beauty * Four Little Engines * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * Rusty to the Rescue * Bulls Eyes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Bye George! * Stepney Gets Lost * Oliver's Find * It's Only Snow * Scaredy Engines * Middle Engine * Thomas the Jet Engine * Faulty Whistles * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Three Cheers for Thomas YouTube World Tour version * Double Trouble * Snow Tracks * The Biggest Present of All * Emily and Dash * Toby and Bash * Wonky Whistle * Muddy Matters * Happy Hiro * Whiff's Wish * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Don't Bother Victor! * Blue Mountain Mystery * Scruff's Makeover * The Thomas Way * Percy's Lucky Day * Spencer's VIP * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Duncan the Humbug * Millie and the Volcano * The Adventure Begins Deleted, Edited and Extended Scenes * Percy Runs Away - An alternate angle of Percy's whistle blowing. * Coal - A deleted close-up of Henry's whistle. * Duck Takes Charge - An extended close-up of Gordon's whistle. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's). * Rusty to the Rescue - The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. * Bull's Eyes - A deleted scene of Toby passing the farm crossing. * Paint Pots and Queens - The scene of Henry, James, Percy, and Duck at Knapford has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended scene of Gordon's surprised face just before it changes to his closed-eye face. Due to this, Gordon actually passes Duck's last truck before smashing it in the next scene. * Middle Engine - The scene of Percy pulling the mail train at Knapford has been extended. * Faulty Whistles: ** An extended shot of Peter Sam puffing through the countryside at sunset. ** A deleted scene showing where Duncan's whistle landed. ** An extended shot of Duncan stopping when he notices that his whistle is gone. * Emily's New Coaches - An extended shot of Emily pushing Oliver. * Bill, Ben and Fergus: ** A deleted scene of Fergus entering Tidmouth Tunnel. ** An alternate shot of Fergus leaving Maithwaite while passing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. * What's the Matter with Henry? - A deleted scene of Henry looking happy leaving Wellsworth while passing Emily. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Toby passing Castle Loch while pulling Henrietta. * Something Fishy - The scene of Percy and Arthur passing through Maithwaite has been extended. * Harold and the Flying Horse - A deleted scene of Henry passing Percy at Dryaw. * Gordon and Spencer: ** A deleted scene of James passing Gordon in a siding. ** A deleted shot of Spencer leaving Knapford. ** A deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches while going over the Three Tier Bridge instead of one. ** A deleted scene of Spencer passing Suddery Castle. ** An alternate shot of Spencer passing Thomas at Wellsworth. * Three Cheers for Thomas: ** The scene of Thomas and Bertie starting their race is extended. ** A deleted close-up of Thomas going through Dryaw. * Edited scenes: ** Bad Day at Castle Loch - Percy, Donald and Douglas' whistles blow. ** Sleeping Beauty - James' whistle blows. ** Scaredy Engines - Edward's whistle blows. ** Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney's whistle blows when he leaves the quarry. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene of Thomas' whistle shown towards the end of the music video. This was also seen in Really Useful Engine. ** A deleted close-up shot of Gordon's whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted close-up shot of Henry's whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted close-up shot of James' whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted scene of Arthur pulling the red express coaches past the castle. Trivia * The Series 7 version of this music video features the most deleted scenes out of all music videos. * This song currently has not been released on VHS/DVD/Blu-ray in both the UK and US, although the song was featured in the unreleased promotional Roundhouse Rhythms which was never released in retail, as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, Sing-a-Long, and in Japan, the song was also featured on the Korean Thomas and Friends minisite by Anikids. On 11 December 2014, the song was released on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * Some of the shots used special effects for the engines whistling. * Stock footage from Really Useful Engine and It's Great to be an Engine are used. * The scene of Spencer crossing the bridge is widescreen stretched into 4:3 format. * This was the last song composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * This song contains a few whistle sounds that do not belong to any engines in the show. Therefore, this marks it the only time they are heard. * In the YouTube World Tour version, the shot of Percy's whistle is mirrored and the bridge before the final chorus is removed. Goofs * In one scene, Thomas has Emily's whistle sound. * Henry has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. * Gordon has Edward's whistle sound in one scene. * At one point, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * Oliver has Emily's whistle sound in the ending scene. * Skarloey has Peter Sam's whistle sound. * In the YouTube World Tour version, Duck has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Thai DVD) Music Video File:The Whistle Song - Music Video File:The Whistle Song - CGI Music Video ja:きてきのうた Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour